Como debería haber sido       It was good, yeah?
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Post MD. Un fic masomenos fix-it. Torchwood fue reconstruido, y Jack, Gwen y un nuevo miembro se encuentran atrapados en el medio de una colisión de realidades alternativas, una conspiración y un Ianto que está vivo pero que jamás supo nada de Torchwood.
1. Prólogo

Fandom: Torchwood.

Título: It's been good, yeah? - Prólogo

Rating: Para todos los públicos por ahora.

Género: Sci-Fi, drama, angst, aventura. ¿Tragedia?

Advertencia: IEn futuros capítulos, mucho angst y sexo. No esperen un final muy feliz.

Pareja; Jack/Ianto.

Resumen: Post Miracle Day. Un no exactamente fic fix-it. Torchwood fue reconstruido, y Jack, Gwen y un nuevo miembro se encuentran atrapados en el medio de una colisión de realidades alternativas, una conspiración y un Ianto que está vivo pero que jamás supo nada de Torchwood.

Nota de la autora: Terminé esto anoche, pero la electricidad se fue por 17 horas, por eso mi mal humor. Además que tuve problemas para subirlo. El prólogo no tiene mucho Janto, pero bueno, necesitaba empezar con la ciencia ficción. Espero que les guste mi nuevo OC, la necesitaba porque alguien tenía que explicar la "ciencia" para que sea ciencia ficción y no solo ficción. :P A propósito, es corto porque es el prólogo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

.

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

_-Vos y yo, Ianto Jones, juntos al final. Como debería ser. En pocos segundos, Syriath se va a levantar. Voy a activar este aparato, destruyéndola y cerrando la Fisura para siempre._

…

_-No, Jack. Sabés que no puedo. Mi lugar está acá, en la Casa de los Muertos, con el aparato. Salvando al mundo._

_-¡No hagas esto!_

_-Lo siento, Jack. Alguien tiene que destruir la Fisura. Buena manera de irse._

_-¡No! ¡No así! ¡No me dejés así!_

…

_-Ianto Jones, te amo._

_-Y yo también te amo, Jack._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

-A veces no lo entiendo- dijo Jack en el Centro, luego de volver de perseguir a un alienígena bastante problemático-. Creí haber cerrado la Fisura permanentemente.

-Ah, pero ese es el tema con la Fisura, nunca puede ser cerrada para siempre, temporalmente quizás, pero no para siempre. Jamás puede ser estabilizada por completo- le contestó Miranda mientras se sentaba en frente de su computadora con una sonrisa sobradora pero divertida.

Miranda Greenville era la adición más reciente del equipo. Luego de que Rex se hubiera ido, incapaz de soportar su nueva inmortalidad y que la Fisura comenzara a mostrar señales de actividad de vuelta, Jack supo que necesitaban a una técnica.

Luego del funeral de Esther, Jack no había tenido ganas de seguir escapando. Extrañaba esa sensación de hogar que había conseguido una vez. Sabía que iba a costar recuperarla, sobre todo sin Ianto, y probablemente nunca lo hiciera por completo. Pero lo intentaría. Reconstruir el Centro fue duro. Cada rincón que se parecía a como era antes, eran memorias que le apretaban el corazón en un puño. Cada nueva estructura, eran lugares por los cuales Ianto nunca estaría.

Incluso los recuerdos de Owen y Tosh venían a mortificarlo. Aunque esa herida había sanado hace tiempo aún dolía por momentos.

La reconstrucción parecía algo casi nostálgico, en un principio cuando Gwen accedió a ayudarlo. Sin embargo, cuando en una de las computadoras que quedaron con el viejo software de Torchwood comenzó a identificar picos de la Fisura, dejó de parecer algo nostálgico, sino necesario. Y los alienígenas comenzaron a venir. Fueron unos de estos picos los cuáles a través de los cuáles encontraron a Miranda.

Aparentemente, hace unos años Miranda fue abducida por un pico negativo de la Fisura, había acabado en un planeta peligroso pero el Doctor la había salvado alegando que iba a ser necesitada. Luego, la dejó en el Planeta Xiofuro, altamente reconocido por sus instituciones académicas. Allí, había terminado su carrera en física. Como la Fisura la había llevado al siglo 33 sus conocimientos de física eran adelantados, permitiéndole inventar el Manipulador de Vórtice. Jack y Gwen la encontraron cuando volvía a la Tierra.

Luego de conocer su historia, Jack la invitó a trabajar con ellos. Ella se encargaba de todo lo referido a la tecnología y a predecir el comportamiento de la Fisura. Todavía les hacía falta un médico, pero debía esperar a que alguien se destacara, tal como lo habían hecho los demás. De la limpieza, el mantenimiento y de tratar de mantener los archivos ordenados, se encargaban todos por igual y el café era comprado de Starbucks. Eso era algo para lo que jamás iba a buscar a alguien que se hiciera cargo. Eso sería reemplazarlo a él. Y eso era algo que jamás iba a pasar.

-Gwen, encargate de los testigos que quedaron. Miranda, fíjate que nuestro amigo azul no haya producido ningún disturbio en la Fisura- ordenó Jack luego de dejar al alienígena en una celda.

-¡En seguida!- contestó Gwen con una sonrisa.

Miranda asintió mientras bostezaba por toda respuesta.

-Y luego se pueden ir a casa.

-Genial- dijo Miranda con otro bostezo.

El capitán fue a su nueva oficina a encargarse de parte del papeleo que el Porifáceo en la celda requería. Se estaba acostumbrando rápido a esta, y eso lo entristecía. Estaba muy acostumbrado a empezar de cero y a adecuarse a nuevos ambientes. Esa sensación a nuevo y desconocido pero familiar se le iba rápido. Y dolía porque significaba que estaba siguiendo adelante y que estaba dejando ir. Pero no quería. No quería dejar ir a Ianto, no quería que se volviera uno más de tantos que sólo eran un recuerdo en su larga lista de amantes. Pero poco a poco estaba aceptando lo inevitable. Jack suspiró pesadamente antes de encargarse del papeleo.

Luego de un par de horas de trabajo, fue hasta el área central. Todavía en su estación, encontró a Miranda trabajando.

-Creí que estabas cansada- le dijo Jack.

-Sí, pero...- contestó la física apenas despegando la vista del monitor.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó el capitán acercándosele.

-Es la Fisura...

-¿Acaso nuestro querido Porifáceo la perturbó demasiado?- la cuestionó Jack.

-No, no creo que haya sido él. Esto es muy grande como para que un sólo alienígena lo haya causado- dijo Miranda señalando unos gráficos en la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jack ya comenzando a impacientarse.

-La Fisura es una serie de grietas entre el espacio y el tiempos. Y es normal que haya movimientos y ondas, que no llegan a ser picos. Es un flujo normal. Pero estas...- hizo una pausa tomando aire como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación fuera demasiado grande para decir en un solo aliento-. Estas son ondas entre distintos universos, entre realidades alternativas. Se puede estar viniendo un pico entre realidades.

-Llama a Gwen, dile que cancele su cena con Rhys.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Choque

Nota de Autora: Primero, asegúrense de leer el Prólogo. Segundo, bueno, disfruten. Ahora se comienxa a poner bueno y empieza el Janto. Estoy bastante orgullosa de este capítulo. Espero haber sacado a los personajes bien. Hice lo mejor que pude. Y espero que tambi´en les guste Miranda como nuevo miembro del equipo. estoy haciendo lo mejor puedo para crear un nuevo personaje que permanezca secundario. Y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo. Y espero que ella sea gustable y no como Gwen que a veces queres de verdad pegarle, a pesar de que después de todo este tiempo la termine queriendo. :P Ahora, no los entretengo más.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo 1**

**Choque**

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Gwen a Jack en la Sala de Conferencias-. Miranda intentó explicarme por teléfono pero no se le entendía nada.

Jack le pidió paciencia a la mujer Welsh con la mirada, antes de dirigirse a la chica de 23 años.

-Ahora, contanos bien todo lo que averiguaste. Y asegurate de que todos podamos entender.

-Lo intentaré- sonrió Miranda-. Estaba controlando la Fisura cuando me encontré con esto. Es algo que va fuera del flujo normal de actividad o inactividad de la Fisura.

-¿Osea que la Fisura está a punto de producir algo fuera de lo usual?- preguntó Gwen.

-No- contestó Miranda seria-. Esta no es la Fisura. Esto es algo diferente, algo más grande. Es como si aparte de la Fisura, que es entre espacio y tiempo, existiera una brecha entre realidades distintas.

-¿Y te parece que esta Brecha va a entrar en actividad pronto?- preguntó Jack.

-Supongo que sí- suspiró la física-. Guiándonos a través de la Fisura, que en períodos de inactividad tiene un flujo considerado el standard, que aumenta ligeramente antes de producirse un pico, y lo extrapolamos a lo encontrado en esta Brecha. Dentro de poco va a haber actividad de la Brecha.

-¿Y a cuánto llamas poco?- la cuestionó Jack.

-¿Horas?- contestó Miranda como si estuviera en problemas-. Y eso si tenemos suerte.

-Osea que en unas horas algo de una realidad ajena de la nuestra y de la que no sabemos nada va a venir- dijo Jack en su mejor tono de me-tenés-que-estar-jodiendo.

-O algo de la nuestra ir a la otra. Es imposible saber sin más información si va a ser un pico de actividad positivo o negativo- corrigió Miranda.

-Perfecto. Esto se pone cada vez mejor- exclamó el capitán juntando sus manos en un aplauso sarcástico.

-Ay, Dios, y pensar que yo extrañaba el sentimiento de adrenalina-se quejó Gwen.

-¡Hey, agradezcanme que lo encontré!- se defendió la joven-. Además, conseguí triangular la posición de dónde va a ocurrir.

Jack le regaló una de sus sonrisas Harkness marca registrada.

-Bien hecho- la felicitó-. Muy bien, equipo, prepárense a enfrentar lo desconocido. Gwen, chequea las armas y agarra un poco de tranquilizante para todas las especies, no sabemos que podemos enfrentar. Miranda, toma tu notebook y todo lo que creas necesario, cuando estemos allí quiero que me digas todo lo que puedas acerca de la Brecha.

.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

.

La plaza dónde la Brecha se iba a abrir estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Los faroles iluminaban poco, tapados por árboles descuidados que los cubrían con sus ramas. La nueva SUV, negra también, apareció por una de las cuadras y se estacionó en un costado de la plaza. De ella bajaron los tres miembros del equipo de Torchwood.

-Miranda, ¿cuánto falta para que se abra la Brecha?- preguntó Jack con su voz de dar órdenes.

-En cualquier momento ya- contestó la chica mirando lo que parecía un reloj de cuero en su muñeca derecha.

-Muy bien, quiero que vigiles la Brecha y que me digas todo lo que puedas- dijo mientras Miranda, siguiendo su orden se dispuso a sacar la notebook de su mochila-. Gwen, vete para allá y mantente alerta con la pistola lista- siguió ordenando mientras le señalaba a la mujer Welsh un rincón de la plaza.

Gwen apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando el sonido de un disparo rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

-¡Nos disparan!- gritó la mujer, señalando lo obvio.

-¡Todos a cubierto!- gritó Jack sacando la Webley de su funda.

Los tres se escondieron detrás de una gran fuente rota que adornaba la plaza. Los disparos dejaban cráteres en la base de cemento de la fuente. Cada tanto alguno se desviaba y pasaba por encima de ellos o a los costados.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que sabíamos de la Brecha entre realidades- dijo Jack en uno de los momentos en que estaba agachado escondido tras haber intentado dispararle a sus atacantes. Se asomó un par de veces más para realizar algunos disparos, antes de esconderse una vez más y decir-. Alguien más lo estaba esperando.

-¿Pero quién?- preguntó Gwen, quién también se asomaba cada tanto para disparar.

-Esa es la pregunta, o tal vez cómo sería mejor- razonó Jack.

-Tienen que tener tecnología alienígena o tal vez del futuro- argumentó la mujer.

-No creo que lo averigüemos ahora- dijo el capitán antes de seguir disparando.

-Eh, chicos...- sonó la voz de Miranda llamándolos desde abajo.

La chica estaba pistola en mano pero sin usarla, agachada en el piso con la notebook abierta pero sin sacar de la mochila entre sus rodillas y la espalda hacia la fuente. Con la mano libre tecleaba instrucciones que hacían saltar gráficos en la pantalla.

-Esto no les va a gustar- predijo.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Jack dándose vuelta a mirarla.

-La Brecha se está abriendo acá enfrente nuestro- dijo señalando hacia adelante suyo.

-¿Ahora mismo?- preguntó Gwen escandalizada.

-Sí- afirmó Miranda-. Y es negativa, así que si no nos movemos ya vamos a ser llevados.

-Entonces las opciones que nos quedan son salir y ser baleados o quedarnos y ser chupados por una realidad desconocida. Difícil decisión- dijo Jack.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo de decidir- dijo Miranda aprensiva mirando al frente.

Una luz enceguecedora, de un color celeste aparecía enfrente de ellos. Esta fue cobrando tamaño e intensidad hasta que sus destellos envolvieron a los tres. Y de golpe, nada.

-¡Basta, dejen de disparar!- sonó la voz de un hombre de entre el sonido de las balas.

Enseguida fue obedecido y el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la plaza. Desde detrás de unos arbustos apareció un hombre vestido con bata blanca de laboratorio y con pistola en la mano. Caminó rodeando la fuente, inspeccionándola. Tras comprobar que no quedaba nadie, pateó con furia una piedra que había en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo.

.

Era bien temprano en la madrugada y el sol ya comenzaba a salir. A pesar de que ya eran de poca utilidad los faroles seguían alumbrando. Los árboles prolijamente recortados entre los faroles, se regocijaban con la luz solar. En el medio de la plaza una gran fuente tiraba chorros de agua transparente al aire. Dicha agua cobró un tinte celeste cuando fue iluminada de golpe por una luz. Unos gritos interrumpieron la calma del amanecer.

-¡Mierda!- se escuchó una voz masculina maldecir en cuanto la luz misteriosa desapareció-. ¿Qué me estoy clavando?

-Mi codo- se quejó desde el piso Gwen.

-Espero que mi notebook no se haya quebrado- dijo Miranda mientras se incorporaba.

-No sea cosa que te preocupes por nuestro bienestar- le recriminó Jack-. No entiendo como te preocupas tanto por una máquina cuando tenés esto- finalizó señalándose a sí mismo.

-La computadora no se repara a sí misma- contestó Miranda.

-¡Hey!- fingió el ofendido Jack.

-Buen punto- argumentó Gwen mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-Y eso es lo que pasa cuando tenés a dos mujeres en el grupo que no saben apreciar lo que tienen- dijo con falsa resignación el capitán-. Bien, si ya terminaron creo que sería prudente que nos vayamos de acá y averiguemos que tiene de diferente esta realidad.

-Quizás podamos ir a un bar con Wi-Fi- pidió Miranda-, a juzgar por el ambiente no estamos muy distantes en el tiempo. Debemos averiguar sino debemos evitarnos a nosotros mismos.

-Bien pensado-dijo Jack-. ¿Vienen señoritas?- preguntó ofreciéndoles un brazo a cada una.

-Señora- señaló Gwen pero tomándolo del brazo de todas formas.

Por toda respuesta, Jack le sonrió.

Ninguno de los tres notó mientras se alejaban de la plaza a un hombre con bata blanca de laboratorio salir de detrás de unos arbustos.

.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- preguntó la moza.

-Café con leche, un capuchino y un café solo- pidió Jack.

-¿Algo más?

-Eso es todo... por ahora- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa y un guiño a la pobre moza, quién se ruborizó como un tomate.

-¿La contraseña del Wi-Fi?- pidió Miranda.

-Acá tenés- le entregó un papelito la moza antes de retirarse.

-¿No podías hackearlo?- preguntó Jack.

-Bueno, hay que guardar las apariencias- contestó la aludida mientras escribía la contraseña en su máquina.

La joven no volvió a hablar por un largo tiempo ocupada en buscar información en Internet, sólo se detuvo para endulzar su café con leche. Gwen y Jack se entretuvieron charlando entre los dos, hasta que Miranda los interrumpió.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-¿Las buenas?- preguntó Jack.

-Parte de las buenas es que ya sé en que año estamos. 9 de Enero del 2010. La otra parte, es que al parecer sólo vamos a tener que evitarnos a mí y a mis padres.

-¿Pero entonces dónde estamos nosotros?- preguntó Gwen confundida, aunque ya sospechando algo.

-Buena, esas son las malas- dijo Miranda y puso cara de quien no sabe como decir algo difícil-. Encontré algunas de las diferencias con nuestra realidad. Y... hace seis meses...- la voz de Miranda se desvaneció mientras buscaba como continuar.

Jack hizo la cuentas con rapidez. Hace seis meses, 9 de Julio del 2009.

_-En mil años, no vas a recordarme._

_-Si, lo voy a hacer. Lo juro, lo voy a hacer._

Ianto.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jack cortante mirándola con severidad.

Miranda se sintió cohibida ante la mirada de Jack, y decidió soltarlo todo.

-No sé mucho de lo qué pasó realmente más que lo que ustedes me contaron. Pero, al parecer, acá en este universo... - la chica se dio vuelta para mirar a Gwen a los ojos-. Lo siento, Gwen, pero vos acompañaste a Jack a Thame House, y fuiste vos quien... quien murió.

Gwen se quedó callada, impactada con la noticia. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jack habló.

-¿Qué pasó con Ianto?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-Nada. No encontré nada de él todavía. Me falta buscar más pero es como si nunca hubiera trabajado para Torchwood o hubiera estado cerca o hubiera conocido a alguno de ustedes.

Jack no sabía si sentirse decepcionado, contento, triste o qué. Porque podía ser, tal vez, estuviera vivo. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Y si no había ningún Ianto Jones en esta realidad?

-¿Y qué averiguaste de mí?

-No encontré nada oficial. Tu... Steven murió acá también. Parece que también hubieras estado viajando por el mundo- hizo una pausa y miró a su jefe a los ojos-. ¿Jack, allá en nuestra realidad, qué día dejaste la Tierra?

-Hoy- contestó con severidad.

Pagaron la cuenta y dejaron el bar sin decir mucho. Todavía conmocionados por las diferencias que habían encontrado con su mundo. Jack tenía mucho que pensar. ¿Qué decía de él esa sensación de alivio por saber que fue Gwen y no Ianto quién murió aquel fatídico día? ¿Y dónde estaría él? Quizás estuviera viviendo la vida normal que debió haber tenido en un principio. ¿Estaría feliz?, se preguntaba Jack. ¿Habría encontrado a alguien a quien amar, a alguien que lo merecía mucho más de lo que lo había hecho una vez?

Y quizás, tan sólo quizás, ¿no sentiría Ianto una ligera sensación de vacío por no haber conocido a su Jack nunca?

Apenas habían caminado una cuadra pero Jack ya estaba perdido lejos en sus pensamientos. Por eso no vio que tenía a alguien enfrente y se lo llevó por delante.

-Perdón- dijo una voz joven con acento Welsh perteneciendo al hombre con quien se había chocado.

El corazón de Jack se detuvo al oír esa voz, y expectante, levantó los ojos para verlo por primera vez.

-¿Ianto?- preguntó con esperanza temerosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Normalidad

Fandom: Torchwood.  
><span>Título:<span> It's been good, yeah? - Capítulo 2 - Normalidad  
><span>Rating:<span> PG-13.  
><span>Género:<span> Sci-Fi, drama, angst, aventura. ¿Tragedia?  
><span>Advertencia:<span> IEn futuros capítulos, mucho angst y sexo. No esperen un final muy feliz.  
><span>Pareja;<span> Jack/Ianto.  
><span>Resumen:<span> Post Miracle Day. Un no exactamente fic fix-it. Torchwood fue reconstruido, y Jack, Gwen y un nuevo miembro se encuentran atrapados en el medio de una colisión de realidades alternativas, una conspiración y un Ianto que está vivo pero que jamás supo nada de Torchwood.  
><span>Nota de Autora:<span> Oh, el Janto está de verdad comenzando ahora. Y el angst también. Pero no se preoucupen, va a haver momentos felices, no muchos, y rodeados de angst pero va a haber. Además en este capítulo puedo explorar a todos los personajes mejor. Incluso un poco de Gwen. Pero bueno, estoy en su mayoría orgullosa de este capítulo. Salvo una parte que no estoy segura de que lo haya conseguido bien, pero estoy orgullosa.  
>También noté como en los dos primeros capítulos el título se puede aplicar a dos momentos. En el primer, choque puede referirse al choque del equipo con la nueva realidad y el choque de Jack con Ianto. En este segundo capítulo, normalidad puede referirse a una parte muy obvia al final yo a una parte en el medio que no les voy a decir porque no los quiero spoilear pero espero que la entiendan.  
>Lean! :)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo 2**

**Normalidad**

.

.

.

-¿Disculpa, te conozco?- preguntó Ianto confundido mirando al hombre castaño de ojos azules penetrantes.

Era como si un cuchillo se le hubiera clavado en el corazón, uno bien afilado que cortaba limpiamente. El hecho de que Miranda ya se lo hubiera advertido no contribuía a disminuir el dolor. Acá estaba su Ianto, los mismos ojos, con la misma mirada inocente, profunda y fuerte. El mismo cabello, los mismos labios, incluso su traje parecía ser el mismo.

Pero no lo reconocía.

-No, perdón- dijo Jack intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz-. Te confundí con alguien que conocía. Se llamaba Ianto- agregó tras una pausa manteniendo a las lágrimas que querían escaparse lejos de sus ojos.

Ianto levantó una ceja antes de poner una sonrisa cordial.

-Wow, que casualidad, igual que yo. Bueno, si me disculpan, debo irme- dijo el joven Welsh tras lo cual se marchó hacia el bar.

Jack se quedó observándolo hasta que entró a este. Incluso lo siguió mirando por los ventanales mientras se sentaba y pedía un café.

-¿Jack, estás bien?- preguntó Gwen atenta como siempre.

-Sí- contestó solidificando su mirada-. Ahora hay que planificar nuestro siguiente movimiento- continuó Jack escondiéndose bajo su máscara de capitán -. Miranda, ¿cuándo será el siguiente pico de la Brecha?

-No lo sé, Jack. No puedo predecir cuándo va a haber una más que con unas horas de diferencia- contestó la chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel quien en este momento se odiaba así misma, se había convertido en un pájaro de mal agüero, sólo traía malas noticias-. Y aún así, no nos garantiza que volvamos a nuestra realidad, podemos acabar en cualquiera. Es como la Fisura.

-¿Pero vos no inventaste el Manipulador de Vórtice? ¿No podés hacer algo?- preguntó Gwen casi desesperada, odiaba esta realidad, no sólo porque ella estaba muerta sino por el dolor en los ojos de Jack tras ver a un Ianto que no lo conocía. Aunque ya se le había pasado el enamoramiento que tenía con este, lo amaba igual y odiaba verlo sufrir. Además que acá estaba muerta y eso le daba escalofríos.

-No, Gwen- exclamó Miranda-. El Manipulador de Vórtice no serviría para controlar la Brecha, ya incluso es complicado con la Fisura. Además el mío apenas es un prototipo porque me robaron el bueno y el de Jack está roto en ese sentido. Tal vez- agregó intentando decir aunque sea algo medianamente bueno-, pueda construir algo similar y ayudarnos a regresar pero va a ser difícil. Necesitaría tiempo y un espacio dónde trabajar.

-¿Cuánto te llevaría hacerlo?- preguntó Jack serio.

-Siendo bastante optimista, diría que unas cuántas semanas- contestó Miranda.

-Muy bien, en cuánto consigamos un lugar dónde quedarnos quiero que te pongas a trabajar en eso- ordenó Jack-. Mientras Gwen y yo averiguaremos acerca de esas personas que nos atacaron antes de venir, debemos saber si existen también acá.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a conseguir un lugar?- preguntó Gwen remarcando la falla en el plan.

Jack la miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de hablar.

-Sólo conocemos una persona con... conocimiento local- dijo mirando hacia el bar dónde Ianto todavía estaba tomando su café.

-Jack, no...- suplicó Gwen quien no creía que involucrar a Ianto fuera una buena idea.

-Como un novio mío solía decir todo el tiempo, 'tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas'- dijo Jack antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el bar, odiándose a sí mismo por ser él quién sacara a Ianto de su normalidad -. Ustedes esperen afuera.

.

Ianto estaba sentado en su mesa de todas las mañanas y tomando el café de todas las mañanas. Pero hoy había algo diferente. Esos ojos azules del hombre que se chocó esa mañana. Habían sido tan intensos, y el modo en que lo miraban, parecían que lo adoraban. El café de ese día estaba demasiado endulzado con esos ojos.

Entonces, lo vio entrar por la puerta del bar. Ianto hace tiempo que se sabía bisexual, sin embargo, por regla general no le atraían mucho los hombres. Había salido con uno hace unos años, pero no le había aparecido nada del otro mundo. Y había sido necesario mucho coqueteo previo antes de que siquiera comenzarlo a verlo atractivo. Jamás le había pasado encontrar tan atrayente a un hombre que de sólo verlo sintiera revoluciones en su estómago que iban directo a su entrepierna.

El desconocido parecía estar buscando a alguien, su mirada seria pero profunda volvió a adquirir aquel dulzor desgarrador cuando se topó con la de Ianto. Caminó directo hacia él y se sentó enfrente suyo.

-Buenos días- lo saludó Ianto sorprendido, quizás estuviera pensando demasiado con la entrepierna, pero con un poco de suerte este adonis hubiera venido a coquetearle.

-Hola, Ianto- le contestó el extraño con su acento norteamericano.

-¿Puedo servirle de alguna manera?- preguntó el hombre Welsh, una línea sugerente pero lo suficientemente normal para evitarle un bochorno si es que estaba equivocado.

-Soy el Capitán Jack Harkness, es un placer conocerte- le sonrió el ya no tan desconocido hombre.

-Soy Jones, Ianto Jones- aclaró.

-Lo sé- sonrió nostálgicamente Jack.

Hubo un silencio durante el cuál Ianto siguió tomando lo que quedaba de su café y Jack se le quedó mirando. De alguna manera extraña no fue incómodo, como si el silencio fuera algo habitual entre los dos. Luego de un rato, el capitán comenzó a moverse incómodo en su asiento como si buscara palabras para decir algo difícil.

-Ianto Jones, hay algo que debes saber.

El susodicho se quedó congelado en su lugar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Yo no pertenezco acá. Vengo de otra parte, de otro lugar, de...

-¿De Estados Unidos?- preguntó Ianto confundido, porque si era eso era algo obvio por su acento, nada misterioso al respecto.

-De otro universo, de una realidad alternativa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ianto con una mezcla de sorpresa y escepticismo.

Jack no se esperaba respuesta diferente, sabía que no le creería de inmediato. Debería presentarle pruebas para eso, pero primero debía decirle que le estaba probando.

-En esta realidad de la que vengo, trabajábamos juntos en una organización encargada de capturar los alienígenas que atraviesan la Fisura. Torchwood, se llama Torchwood. Y la Fisura es bueno, una fisura entre tiempo y espacio. Esto que ves acá- dijo señalando su Manipulador de Vórtice-, es un aparato tecnológico del futuro. Estuvimos trabajando juntos por casi tres años y fuimos... cercanos, me contaste cosas tuyas- dolía no poder decirle la verdadera naturaleza de su relación pero sabía que eso lo alejaría en este momento.

Ianto pasó de una expresión de estás-loco a su estoica máscara.

-Muy bien- dijo mientras se levantaba acomodándose su corbata-, fue un placer pero debo irme a trabajar.

-Espera- le pidió Jack acorde extendía una mano para acentuar su punto-, mirá tu servilleta.

Extendió la tela beige sobre la mesa, apuntó su Manipulador hacia esta, y tocó un par de botones antes de asegurarse de que nadie más les prestaba atención. Un haz azul pasó por sobre la tela impregnando un texto en esta. Cuando la total extensión de la servilleta fue cubierta, se la entregó a un sorprendido Ianto.

-Toma, léela- dijo.

Ianto la tomó con dedos inseguros, y se sentó para leer.

_Vida de Ianto Jones:*  
>-Naciste el 19 de Agosto de 1983.<br>-Tu madre murió cuando tenías cuatro años.  
>-Cuando tenías ocho tu papá te empujó tanto para que socializaras con otros chicos que te terminó rompiendo la pierna.<br>-A los diez mataste el pajarito de tu hermana porque se te cayó limpiador en el bebedero y te olvidaste de cambiarle el agua.  
>-A los dieciséis uno de tus amigos te reto a que robaras un saco de una tienda. Lo hiciste porque era la primera vez que estabas confundido con lo que sentías respecto a alguien del mismo sexo.<br>-Te gusta tu café puro, con tres terroncitos de azúcar y una pizca de chocolate para terminar de darle sabor.  
>-Siempre que terminas de hacer un café te gusta olerlo antes de tomarlo, sentís que el aroma te revitaliza.<br>-Soles decir a todos que tu papá era un gran sastre cuando en realidad trabajaba en Debenhams.  
>-Te gustan las cosas antiguas porque recordás que tu mamá te mostraba una foto de tus abuelos jugando de chicos y ella te solía decir que casi se los podía ver reír.<br>-Cuando eras chico querías ser bibliotecario pero un día tu papá te dijo que esa no era una buena profesión para vos.  
>-Cuando ibas al Electro con tu papá, él recordaba a tu mamá y era uno de los pocos momentos en que él no parecía enojado ni decepcionado con vos.<br>*Cualquier error se debe a la diferencia entre realidades._

-Eramos cercanos, ¿no?- preguntó con vos temblorosa Ianto.

Allí escritas había cosas que nunca le había dicho a ningún alma viviente, como su enamoramiento con uno de sus amigos a los dieciséis o su sueño de ser bibliotecario. Ni siquiera su hermana sabía lo del pajarito, todos creyeron que era porque estaba viejo. Esa servilleta poseía secretos y pensamientos íntimos que jamás había contado. Y eso asustaba terriblemente al joven Welsh.

-Lo eramos- suspiró Jack, pero al ver que la expresión de terror seguía en rostro del otro, agregó-. Ianto- dijo tomándole la mano-, créeme, no hay nada que temer.

Cuando la mano de Jack tocó la suya, todos los temores desaparecieron de Ianto. Y extrañamente, Ianto le creyó. Como si pudiera confiarle cualquier cosa a este deslumbrante hombre de penetrantes ojos azules que conoció hace no mucho más de treinta minutos.

.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

.

-Este es un galpón viejo de la empresa- explicó Ianto mientras les abría la puerta-. Acá se guarda ropa con defectos de fábrica o fuera de temporada así que pueden usarla sin problemas.

Ianto trabajaba, irónicamente, en Debenhams, de lo mismo acerca de lo cuál se avergonzaba de admitir acerca de su padre. En Londres, mientras iba de trabajo en trabajo, terminó como asistente en una de las sucursales. Al poco tiempo lo ascendieron a encargado de la caja registradora, y así fue subiendo de puesto por dos años, hasta que a los veintitrés lo transfirieron a Cardiff. Ahora era gerente de todo lo que era Debenhams Cardiff. Aún lo avergonzaba admitir el verdadero empleo de su padre, sobre todo porque ahora había terminado haciendo lo mismo que él. Si bien él a sus veintiséis años ya había llegado más lejos que él.

-Los baños tienen duchas así que podrán bañarse sin problemas- continuó diciendo Ianto-. Llamé al trabajo diciendo que estaba enfermo, así que puedo pasar a buscarle provisiones y otras cosas esenciales.

-Gracias, cariño- dijo Gwen quien debía contenerse por no abrazar a Ianto en cualquier momento.

Ya le habían contado cómo había sido gran parte de su trabajo en Torchwood, aunque sin detalles. Lo suficiente como para satisfacer a Ianto y que no preguntara mucho. Ninguno sabría que decir si les llegaba a preguntar acerca de ese momento.

-¿Cuántas semanas creen que van a necesitar estar acá?- preguntó el joven.

-No sabría decirte- contestó Miranda-. No te puedo dar ningún buen estimativo hasta que no me ponga a trabajar.

-Tomen- dijo entonces Ianto buscando un nuevo tema, y sacando un par de llaves de su gran llavero-, acá tienen las llaves del lugar- y se las entregó a Jack evitando su mirada-. Fíjense que creo que en uno de los cuartos había unos colchones. Yo iré a comprarle comida y eso, volveré en un rato.

Ianto casi no pudo volver a mirar a los ojos al capitán desde que salieron del bar, su mirada era demasiado intensa, demasiado agobiante. Era una mirada que contaba una historia de pasión, una historia que Ianto no estaba seguro de sí quería escuchar. No sabía si podría aguantarlo. Porque a pesar de que Jack intentaba esconderlo, había demasiada admiración en esos ojos, una admiración de la cual él se creía indigno.

.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gwen mientras sacaban uno de los colchones del pequeño cuarto donde estaban guardados.

-No- contestó honestamente Jack.

-¿Querés hablar?- le preguntó preocupada.

-No, Gwen.

A pesar de que la quería mucho lo último que quería era acercarse emocionalmente a ella en este momento.

Gwen, pensó con una sonrisa casi sarcástica en su interior.

Se estaba sintiendo como a la mañana siguiente tras la muerte de Ianto. Con un sentimiento de casi desprecio por la mujer. Ella no tenía la culpa realmente, todo había sido culpa de él como siempre. Pero en momentos como este, le recordaba todas las veces que había menospreciado a Ianto por estar detrás suyo.

Jack había sabido desde un principio que la mujer era un caso imposible. Jamás se pondría en el medio de una pareja. Además de que nunca hubieran funcionado. Para empezar, él no era la clase de hombre para Gwen, ese era alguien como Rhys, alguien que pudiera darle estabilidad. Segundo, que toda la atracción y amor que ella había sentido por él no era más que hacia su figura de héroe. Y de estar juntos, le hubiera pedido que cambiara por ella. Ianto jamás le había pedido eso, siempre lo había aceptado por quien era. Cuántas veces lo había visto coquetear con ella y no había dicho nada.

Y esa era otra puñalada en el corazón.

Le avergonzaba lo rápido que había sido en admitir sus supuestos sentimientos hacia Gwen pero cuanto le habían costado con Ianto. Era que Gwen, al ser una imposible, era terreno seguro pero Ianto... Él siempre supo que podía enamorarse de Ianto, desde aquella vez con el perisodáctilo. Por lo que se resguardó y fue tras Gwen. Puso a Ianto segundo y creyó que era seguro. Pero se enamoró igual. Y aunque lentamente después de la boda de Gwen y finalmente perderla, comenzó a admitir para sí mismo sus sentimientos, jamás se los admitió a Ianto. Se estuvo distrayendo con otras cosas para no entregarse al joven Welsh y tardó demasiado. Se preocupó tanto con la posibilidad de perderlo que no lo disfrutó lo suficiente.

Y Gwen era un recordatorio de esas distracciones, de esa culpa.

Ahora parecía tenerlo de vuelta, pero no era así. Todos esos años vividos juntos no estaban. Experiencias compartidas que no lo eran. Y aún así, seguía siendo su Ianto. A pesar de las experiencias vividas diferentes seguía siendo la misma persona.

Eso estaba desgarrando a Jack por dentro, tener pero no tener.

Juntos, terminaron de llevar los colchones hacia el playón del galpón, el único lugar más o menos habitable. Miranda, bajo órdenes de Jack, ya se había puesto a trabajar. Ella no estaba tan desgarrada como el resto por ver a alguien querido muerto, vivo de vuelta, aunque desconocido. Pero si le dolía el dolor de Jack.

Aunque sospechaba que más que nada era de su lado, consideraba a Jack un amigo y lo quería. Además que también lo veía como una especie de figura paterna. A pesar de que sus dos padres estaban vivos, presentes y se llevaban bien, con ellos no podía compartir esos tres años vividos en el futuro. Para ellos ella seguía teniendo veinte años, y aunque la veían más madura, asumían que era porque hace poco, no mucho antes de haber sido abducida por la Fisura, se había ido a vivir sola. Su contextura juvenil la ayudaban a ocultar los tres años que habían pasado, incluso para el observador descuidado todavía parecía una adolescente de secundaria.

Jack era el único con el cual podía hablar al respecto. Bueno, Gwen también, pero aunque la quería y la consideraba una amiga también, era distinto. Jack la comprendía mientras que Gwen sólo se preocupaba. Y si había algo que Miranda no aguantaba era ver a sus amigos sufriendo, por lo que iba a llegar al fondo de todo esto. Acá había algo más que sólo actividad de la Brecha, estaba segura.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse la distrajo momentaneamente y dio vuelta la cabeza para ver a Ianto entrando con unas cuantas bolsas. Si bien apenas lo conocía ya había empezado a caerle bien. Sin contar que notaba el amor con que Jack lo miraba y el cariño con el que Gwen también lo hacía, y por regla general, eso hacía que ya lo quisiera un poco.

-Traje comida, productos de limpieza e higiene- dijo mientras colocaba las bolsas sobre la mesa-. Y como asumí que deberían pasar largo tiempo despiertos trabajando- añadió mirando especialmente a Mirada encorvada sobre su computadora-, traje una máquina de café- finalizó separando una caja de entre las bolsas.

-No lo hiciste- exclamó Jack mostrando la primera sonrisa genuina desde que vio a Ianto por primera vez.

-Lo hice- contestó el joven con otra sonrisa.

-Ianto Jones, si hay algo que no cambia en todas las realidad, es que siempre sabés que necesito- le sonrió Jack con su sonrisa marca Harkness.

-Ah, una cualidad mía, señor- le contestó Ianto mirándolo a los ojos con picardía.

Ahí estaba de vuelta, el coqueteo. Y cuando probó otra vez el exquisito sabor del café de Ianto, todo pareció normal de vuelta. Exactamente como debería ser.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Apéndice:<span>_El Manipulador de Vórtice y Miranda:_ Bueno, para aclarar cualquier duda estoy escribiendo esto. Cuando Miranda fue arrastrada al siglo 33 y terminó sus estudios en Física, buscó una manera de volver a casa. En su último año en el futuro, inventó la primera versión del Manipulador de Vórtice, un prototipo. Con poderes de hackeo muy básicos. Pero todavía era rústico y no muy seguro de usar, así que inventó una segunda version. Esta segunda version trabajaba en principios ligeramente diferentes, haciendo el viaje por la Fisura más suave. Sin embargo, esta segunda version mejor le fue robada. Más tarde fue actualizada y perfeccionada por varias personas distintas hasta llegar a la 'versión final' y la Agencia de Tiempo fue creada. Y así es como obtenemos el Manipulador de Vórtice de Jack. Sin embargo, el Manipulador de Vórtice de Jack se rompió de alguna manera y no puede vijar más. Si no no hubiera estado esperando un siglo al Doctor. Miranda pudo reparar los detalles finales del prototipo para poder permitirse un viaje en el tiempo. Lo usó para regresar a al Tierra uno días antes de que despareciera. Jack y Gwen la encuentran en ese moemnto por la actividad de la Fisura y se une al equipo de Torchwood. No pudo trabajar más en el Manipulador de Vórtice por la cantidad de tiempo que le llevaba Torchwood, admeás ya no lo necesitaba más. Sólo se lo quedó por sus rústicas (para estándares del siglo 33) capacidad de hackeo.  
>(Cualquier discrepancia con Doctor Who, por favor, perdonenme, recién me vi el primer capítulo de la serie 1 anoche. Si ese es el caso, avísenme para ajustar la historia)<p>

Nota de Autora: Bueno, primero, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No sé si Jack convenciendo a Ianto estuvo bien, esa era la parté díficil pero ahora ya pasó.Ahora viene la parte 'divertida'. Y por divertida quiero decir romántica, triste y sexy. Oh, y más acción también. Si mi sueño de que se convierta en un especial de 2 episodios se va a volver realidad (RTD estás leyendo esto? Por vafor, decí que sí) necesita tener sci-fi también y no solo amor Janto. :P  
>De alguna manera este episodio es más corto (quería incluir más escenas en el galpón) pero también mas largo (4 páginas!) de lo que esperaba.<br>Como habrán adivinado la nueva realidad de Ianto no es tan diferente de la original, salvo que en vez de 5 años de Torchwood (Londres y Cardiff) tuvo 5 años más de normalidad. Además, estuvo en un par de relaciones más pero no con Lisa. Por lo tanto, su personalidad es ligeramente más segura que la de en Torchwood. Tuvo más tiempo para recuperarse de los abusos de su padre en el paso, además que sin ninguna experiencia traumática que lo pusiera más detrás de su escudo. Así que, la verdadera personalidad de Ianto que sólo vemos empezar a salir en Torchwood está más afuera. Pero es básicamente la misma persona.  
>Realmente amé la parte en el galpón porqie me permitió explorar un poco de todos. Lo que tiene ahí es como veo el triángulo amoroso entre Gwen-Jack-Ianto. Como ven no hay un desprotiquero hacia Gwen porque no la odio. De hecho me gusta a veces, auqneu debo confesar de qye hay veces en que me gustaría aplastar su cabeza contra una pared repetidamente.<br>Un lector me pidió que describiera más a Miranda, y aunque no la describí tanto como esperaba espero que haya sido suficiente. Lo que planeé era describirla más en el galpón, pero esa parte en este capítulo que corta así que no pude poner much de Miranda. Quizás el próximo capítulo tenga mas acerca de su estilo ahora que lo básico de su experiencia fue cubierto.  
>Bueno, no voy a distraerlos más de que comenten, y espero que sí comenten. :P<p> 


	4. Proximidad

Fandom: Torchwood.  
><span>Título:<span> Como debería haber sido (It was good, yeah?) - Capítulo 3 - Proximidad  
><span>Rating:<span> PG-13.  
><span>Género:<span> Sci-Fi, drama, angst, aventura. ¿Tragedia?  
><span>Advertencia:<span> En futuros capítulos, mucho angst y sexo. No esperen un final muy feliz.  
><span>Pareja;<span> Jack/Ianto.  
><span>Resumen:<span> Post Miracle Day. Un no exactamente fic fix-it. Torchwood fue reconstruido, y Jack, Gwen y un nuevo miembro se encuentran atrapados en el medio de una colisión de realidades alternativas, una conspiración y un Ianto que está vivo pero que jamás supo nada de Torchwood.  
>Nota de Autora: Perdón por tardar tanto. Pero verán, la úlitma vez que postee solo había visto el primer episodio de Doctor Who, ahora estoy por comenzar la serie 3. Así que estoy perdonada, no? :) Bueno, por el lado positivo, las cosas se ponen a poner sexy. No que no fueran sexy antes, porque cualquier cosa teniendo a Jack e Ianto ya es sexy, pero ahora se ponen slash-sexy. :P Además, el enigma comienza a resolverse. No los voy a distraer más con esta Nota de Autora, así que vayan y lean! :)<br>Oh, y como pueden ver le cambié el título, le va mejor. Conservé el viejo entre parentesis así saben que es el mismo fanfic.  
>Los links a las canciones en YouTube que usé en este capítulo van a ir al final.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capítulo 3**

**Proximidad**

.

.

.

-Traje el almuerzo- anunció Ianto al entrar al galpón.

Habían pasado cuatro días ya desde que ingresaron a esa nueva realidad y ya habían comenzado a establecer una rutina. Ianto, quién no tenía a nadie que lo esperara en su departamento, y como el vínculo que unía al equipo con esta realidad se sentía responsable por ellos, almorzaba y cenaba con ellos. Jack y Gwen no tenían mucho que hacer todavía. Dado que tenían una sola computadora por ahora- Ianto les compró dos más, pero debían esperar algunos días para que llegaran, además de que habían decidido no robar esta vez, muchos recuerdos- no podían traquear a los que les habían disparado. Miranda se la pasaba el día entero enfrente de la computadora, haciendo cuentas y murmurando en voz baja distintas teorías. Por lo que todo lo que ellos habían hecho hasta ahora fue convertir el galpón en un lugar más habitable. Eso era ordenarlo un poco y limpiarlo, si bien no avanzaban mucho salvo en los momentos en los que Ianto se les unía. Además, Jack se encargaba de supervisar a Miranda pidiendo reportes cada tanto, y Gwen buscaba de entre la ropa guardada aquella que podía servirles. Sin embargo, solía fallar en encontrar ropa que le entrara o que fuera con el estilo de ellos- porque aún en universos distintos, el estilo era algo importante, sobre todo para el capitán-, y terminaba siendo Ianto quien encontraba ropa para ellos. La clásica pantalones y camisas celestes para Jack, jeans para las dos mujeres y camisas negras para Miranda que solía usarlas sobre una remera lila abierta.

-¿Qué trajiste?- preguntó Jack ayudándolo a vaciar las compras.

-No mucho- contestó Ianto sacando una lata-. Para ahora traje porotos y salchichas.

-¿Porotos?- lo cuestionó Jack con un tono divertido.

-Sí, ¿por?- preguntó el joven Welsh confundido.

-No, por nada- dijo el capitán sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿chiste interno?- dijo Ianto levantando una ceja cuestionadora, al ver que el otro no respondía, giró hacia donde se encontraban las otras dos mujeres -. Miranda, Gwen, ¿alguna sabe qué tiene de gracioso una lata de porotos?

Tanto Miranda desde su computadora, como Gwen que se encontraba seleccionando ropa para futuras mudas que fueran de la talla correcta para todos, sacudieron la cabeza. Ianto se tornó para mirar a Jack pero no dijo nada, en su lugar buscó el abrelatas.

Jack ya lo estaba esperando con este en la mano. Cuando fue a tomarlo, sus manos se tocaron inevitablemente, e Ianto trató de ignorar la descarga eléctrica que sintió a través del contacto. Aunque siempre fue bueno creando una máscara que ocultaba todos sus sentimientos, esta parecía quebrarse cuando estaba en presencia del Capitán.

Estaban colocando el agua para las salchichas en una olla cuando de golpe se escuchó el sonido de una batería a lo largo del galpón.

-¡Perdón!- exclamó Miranda de golpe bajando el volumen de su computadora.

-¡Hey! Creí que estabas trabajando- se quejó Jack.

-Bueno, lo estaba- dijo Miranda con una sonrisa-. Pero después de 6 horas necesitaba un descanso. Me olvidé que no tenía puestos los auriculares.

-¿Qué canción es?- preguntó Jack.

-_My alien,_ de _Simple Plan-_ contestó la joven.

-Está bien, dejala- le dijo el capitán.

Miranda subió de nuevo el volumen de la canción, que ya iba por el estribillo. Jack había puesto el agua con las salchichas a hervir ya cuando agregó:

-Saben, de verdad tuve a una novia una vez con dos brazos y cuatro piernas.

Ianto que estaba picando perejil y ajo sonrió incrédulamente.

-¿Qué acaso no me crees?- le preguntó Jack yendo hacia dónde él estaba y colocándose por detrás-. ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte?-dijo mientras intentaba hacer que Ianto dejara de picar para poder ponerse enfrente de él.

El joven Welsh intentaba disimular la sonrisa de sus labios mientras realizaba la olímpica tarea de ignorar a Jack. Ninguno prestó atención cuando la canción terminó, pero entonces, ya sea al azar o porque Miranda la escogió a propósito, otra comenzó a sonar.

-_Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have- _cantaba Elvis Presley.

El humor festivo de Jack se esfumó, para ser reemplazado por una seriedad nostálgica. La letra de la canción hablaba de él y de como había tratado a Ianto. Y ahora, con Ianto delante suyo entre sus brazos, tenía una segunda oportunidad. Puso una mano sobre la del joven Welsh urgiéndole a que dejara el cuchillo. Ianto quien notó enseguida el cambio en el ambiente, cumplió sin chistar, y cuando Jack lo hizo girar para que lo estuviera enfrentando, también obedeció.

Con las manos de Jack en su cintura y su cabeza sobre su hombro comenzaron a bailar. La profunda intimidad del momento no se le escapaba a Ianto. Lo aterraba la intensidad de la atracción y conexión que sentía con este hombre que hace una semana no conocía. Quería escapar, salir corriendo, pero no podía más que entregarse. Como si esto es todo lo que pudiera hacer, entregarse a este hombre de penetrantes ojos azules que irradiaba masculinidad desde cada poro derritiendo hasta las últimas de sus defensas.

Jack apretaba suavemente al joven hombre contra sí, disfrutando cada centímetro en contacto. Disfrutando el doble por cada oportunidad que había tenido de hacerlo pero que no lo hizo. Quisiera poder mantenerlo en sus brazos así por siempre. Quería tenerlo en todas las maneras posibles y nunca dejarlo ir.

-_Give me, give me one more chance, to keep you satisfied._

Jack irguió la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sus narices casi se tocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban el uno en el otro. La tensión de decir con un beso todo aquello que aún hoy no podía decir en voz alta aumentaba con cada acorde. Jack no paraba de hacerle el amor con la mirada, regocijándose en ver el alma que habitaba en aquellos ojos azules y que una vez había visto como los abandonaba.

Cuando el beso ya era inminente y la intimidad del momento se le hizo a Ianto más de la que podía soportar, habló.

-Debería irme- dijo rompiendo por fin la conexión visual.

Salió con rapidez de entre los brazos de Jack y se dirigió raudo hacia el exterior del galpón. Jack ya lo había dejado ir así una vez en el pasado, y no iba a dejar que sucediera de vuelta.

-¡Ianto!- gritó yendo tras él-. ¡Ianto!- repitió cuando lo alcanzó-. Espera- dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Ianto se dio la vuelta obligado por el tirón del otro.

-No te vayas, decime que te pasa- le reclamó.

-No... Yo...- su usual máscara estaba muy rota para que siquiera intentara usarla.

-Por favor, decime lo que te pasa- le suplicó Jack.

Las palabras lucharon en el interior de Ianto antes de poder salir.

-Es... es... ¡es que es muy rápido!

-Perdón- dijo Jack soltándolo-. Si querés que me aleje...

-¡No importa! ¡No es eso!- gritó Ianto desesperado en casi un llanto-. Es que es muy tarde. Yo...

Se hizo un silencio en el cual Jack le suplicó silenciosamente que continuara mientras Ianto buscaba una manera de decir lo que sentía.

-Tengo miedo, Jack- confesó-. Es muy rápido, apenas te conozco pero...

Esta vez fue Ianto quien dijo con la mirada lo que no podía decir. Y Jack no pudo aguantarse más, tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión. Ianto enseguida le respondió con la misma pasión y abrió la boca, invitándolo a que entrara. Jack, no se hizo rogar e introdujo su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de aquella cálida cueva. La lengua de Ianto se sumó al baile, aumentando la ferocidad apasionada del beso. De algún modo había terminado con su espalda contra la pared, lo cuál era bueno, porque esta más la fuerza con la que Jack lo sujetaba, impedía que cayera al suelo. Hacía rato que las rodillas habían dejado de responderle.

A regañadientes, cuando la necesidad de respirar fue demasiado imperiosa, se separaron. Recuperaron el aliento por un tiempo sin despegar las frentes.

-Debería irme- dijo Ianto-. No, en serio- agregó ante la mirada de Jack-. Tengo que volver a trabajar.

Jack le sonrió.

-Vamos- dijo-, ¿me vas a decir que no podés almorzar unas salchichas?.

-Está bien- se resignó Ianto, no podía parar de entregarse a este hombre.

.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

.

-Necesito algo para hacer, me aburro acá- se quejó Gwen.

-Entonces es tu día de suerte- le dijo Miranda sentada desde en frente de la computadora como siempre-. Encontré algo que requiere salir de este galpón.

-¡Súper!- exclamó Gwen.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó Jack.

-Va a haber un poco de actividad de la Brecha, no la suficiente como para que sea ningún pico, pero si la suficiente como para que sea detectada- explicó Miranda-. Y si yo lo noté, probablemente quién sea que nos atacó en nuestra realidad, si es que existen también acá, lo hayan notado también. Y aún cuando no estén, sería bueno conseguir información de la actividad de la Brecha.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?-preguntó Jack con una pierna apoyada sobre una de las sillas.

-Acá tienen las coordenadas-dijo Miranda entregándole un papel a Jack.

-¿Y qué haremos en caso de encontrarlos?- inquirió Gwen.

Miranda sonrió y sacó algo de su mochila.

-Micro-localizadores del siglo 33- dijo mostrando en su mano unos aparatos delgados no más grandes que un poroto-. Traten de ponérselos a algunos de ellos o a sus medio de transporte. Lo bueno de esta tecnología es que es irrasteable por cualquier cosa anterior al siglo 31. No podrán saber que los estamos siguiendo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-A veces me pregunto cuántas cosas llevás en esa mochila tuya- preguntó Jack con una sonrisa también.

-Bah- desestimó el comentario Miranda-, te alegra que lleve de todo.

-Igual- dijo Gwen-, ¿qué hacías con localizadores en tu mochila?

Miranda simplemente se encogió de hombros.

.

Las coordenadas que les dio Miranda llevaron a Jack y Gwen hasta una casa abandonada. Indignamente, habían tenido que caminar diez cuadras luego de bajarse de un colectivo que no pasaba más cerca. La ausencia de la SUV se hacía sentir, aunque por el otro lado, al tener que ir de encubierto en caso de que estuvieran los mismos que le habían disparado antes significaba una ventaja.

-Entremos por el jardín trasero- le dijo Jack a Gwen-, para evitar que nos vean.

Gwen asintió mientras preparaba su arma en la mano.

El jardín en cuestión se veía inofensivo. Ninguna amenaza latente saltaba a la vista. Aún así Gwen no podía sacudirse una sensación incómoda de los hombros.

-Hay algo mal acá- le susurró a Jack.

-Sí, lo hay- concordó Jack-. Mirá el pasto.

-¿Qué tiene? Está cortado- dijo Gwen confundida.

-Exacto. Demasiado prolijo para ser tan sólo una casa abandonada. Cualquiera nos puede ver desde el interior- dijo señalando hacia la casa.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Gwen.

-Cruzar los dedos y esperar que nadie esté mirando por la ventana- contestó Jack.

Llegaron a la puerta trasera dónde ambos se pusieron a los costados. Tras intercambiar una mirada ambos irrumpieron en la casa. No llegaron a dar ni dos pasos que se encontraron rodeados de pistolas apuntándolos.

-Yo que ustedes soltaría las armas y me quedaría bien quietitos en el lugar con las manos en alto- dijo un hombre vestido con bata blanca saliendo de entre el grupo de hombres militarizados vestidos de negro que los apuntaban con las armas.

Una vez que ambos dejaron las armas en el piso, el hombre se les acercó. Era pelado con una barba corta rodeando la parte inferior de su cara. Usaba anteojos rectangulares y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio, baja la cuál llevaba una camisa celeste y pantalones beige.

-Bien, bien. ¿A quiénes tenemos acá?- dijo mientras caminaba dando vueltas a su alrededor- Pero sí son nuestros amigos que salen de la otra realidad- entonces se detuvo a un costado de Jack-. ¿Y dónde está la chica? Eran tres los que vinieron.

Jack no contestó.

-Con qué no vamos a colaborar, ¿eh? Bueno, no importa- dijo y se colocó enfrente de Jack con una mano en su mentón como quién estudia un rompecabezas-. Mirá, no me interesa quién seas ni qué estás haciendo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para interferir con nuestros planes. Yo que ustedes me encargaría de disfrutar estas dos semanas que les quedan.

-¿Qué querés decir?- preguntó Jack serio de golpe a pesar de que hasta ese entonces se estaba tomando todo con su humor habitual.

-Que dentro de a poco dejara de haber dos de ustedes, dos de todo.

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó Gwen desde el costado de Jack.

-Oh, querida- dijo el hombre dándose vuelta para mirarla-. ¿Acaso crees que los Doctores te vamos a contar todo?- a continuación se alejo de ellos para decir una orden-. Spencer, regístralos.

Spencer, un chico rubio y tímido vestido también con una bata blanca de laboratorio pero cerrada, se acercó hacia ellos y comenzó a sacarles los aparatos. Primero, les sacó a ambos los auriculares bluetooth, los celulares, y a Gwen le sacó el tricorder que había llevado para hacer las lecturas sobre la Brecha.

-Interesante tecnología- dijo el hombre de la bata de laboratorio sacándole el tricorder de las manos a Spencer e inspeccionándolo-. Bastante adelantada- señaló.

El hombre se puso a tocar botones en el tricorder hasta que la pantalla se activó, estuvo inspeccionándola un poco más antes de hablar de vuelta.

-Interesante- dijo una vez más-. Con que parece que pueden identificar actividad de la Brecha. ¿Y qué haré con ustedes?- preguntó mientras otra vez caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de ellos-. Podría matarlos, pero luego me tendría que deshacer de los cuerpos y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo mientras se regocijaba en la mirada de odio que salía de Gwen, Jack sabía ocultarlo mejor como para no darle el placer al maniático-. Yo que ustedes me mantendría alejados de todo esto, a no ser que quieran que me vea de verdad obligado a matarlos. Me llevaré esto- dijo agitando el tricorder en el aire- No lo necesitarán más. Spencer, devolveles los celulares, pero no los bluetooth. Buenas tardes- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Spencer les devolvió los celulares y se fue rápido tras el hombre que parecía ser su jefe y los dos se fueron en un auto. Jack y Gwen se tuvieron que quedar donde estaban ya que sus subordinados los seguían apuntando. Luego de escuchar a un auto irse estos comenzaron a irse, no sin dejar de apuntarlos con las armas hasta el último minuto. Jack y Gwen escucharon a otro auto irse con los hombres militarizados.

El capitán entonces tomó su celular y marcó un número.

-¿Los tienes?- preguntó.

-Los tengo- contestó Miranda, y su sonrisa se podía sentir a través del teléfono.

.

-¿Y Jack?- había preguntado Ianto tras llegar al galpón media hora antes.

-Se fue con Gwen a conseguir información sobre la Brecha- le había contestado Miranda.

-Oh- exclamó Ianto un poco desilusionado-. Traje las notebooks- dijo buscando un tema nuevo.

-¡Genial!- festejó la joven sacando una de las máquinas y poniéndola junto a la suya.

Miranda sacó un cable de su mochila y conectó las dos computadoras. Comenzó el traspaso del software de Torchwood a la nueva, acelerando el proceso utilizando la memoria RAM de la suya. Cuando el traspaso estuvo completó, instaló el programa de localización. Luego, recordando que ya lo habían comprado, le introdujo a la nueva notebook las memorias RAM. No llegaban a los 100 terabites como la suya, algo muy adelantado a su tiempo, pero antiguo para el futuro en el que había estado, sin embargo, algo era algo, así por lo menos no se colgaría cuando pusiera a correr los programas.

-¿Ianto, podés ayudarme con esto?- preguntó Miranda dudosa.

-Sí, seguro- contestó Ianto sorprendido-. ¿Con qué?

-Necesito que me digas en que puntos se detienen y el trayecto de los autos una vez que le pongamos los localizadores- dijo señalando una de las pantallas.

-Sí, claro- dijo tomando asiento frente a la computadora.

Ianto no estaba seguro por qué, pero estar allí, formando parte del equipo se sentía bien. Como si eso fuera lo que estuviera destinado a hacer. Por unos instantes, quiso poder estar trabajando allí todo el tiempo, ser un miembro definitivo de Torchwood. Pero entonces recordó que no podía abandonar así como así su trabajo en Debenhams. Necesitaba poder vivir de algo que tuviera un sueldo y fuera estable.

A pesar de todo, nada le sacó aquella sensación de estar en el lugar correcto.

Sólo fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando Miranda le entregó un auricular bluetooth extra que tenía guardado en su mochila- de verdad, los contenidos de la mochila de Miranda parecían no tener fin-. Ianto escuchó el desarrollo de la escena con atención y se asustó cuando el muchacho Spencer les quitó los auriculares y dejaron de oír lo que pasaba en la casa abandonada. Sin embargo, una mirada tranquilizadora de la joven a su lado fue suficiente para calmarlo un poco.

Ella no estaba preocupada, Jack y Gwen sabían lo qué hacían y habían estado en situaciones peores. Además, estaba muy concentrada manejando a los localizadores. Sabía que aquel tiempo invertido en videojuegos en vez de una vida social rendirían sus frutos. Por suerte, nadie se fijaba en un par de aparatos negros del tamaño de un poroto. Ni siquiera cuando estos se encontraban volando por el piso. Gracias a las microcámaras que tenían pudo llevarlos manejándolos con su computadora hasta los dos autos. Esa fue la parte fácil, lo díficil había sido sacarlos de entre las ropas del capitán sin que nadie lo viera. Habían acordados ponerlo dentro de la media del capitán, de ese modo cuando salieran volando nadie los notaría.

-Listo- exclamó Miranda cuando los pegó a la parte inferior del piso de cada uno de los dos autos-. Ahora, Ianto fíjate si se mueven- le pidió Miranda.

No pasó mucho cuando el teléfono de la joven sonó.

-¿Los tienes?- preguntó Jack.

Miranda miró a Ianto quien le asintió para indicarle que la señal de los localizadores se movía.

-Los tengo- dijo con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(Saquen los espacios)<p>

My Alien - Simple Plan: www. youtube .com/watch?v=9gHUwWGD-_Q

Always On My Mind - Elvis Presley: www. youtube .com/watch?v=a-SRl_JV5cI

Nota de Autora: Lo que me gustó de este capítulo es como los roles de Jack e Ianto estaban invertidos. En la boda de Gwen, fue Ianto quien necesitaba más el baile como algo para asegurarse a sí mismo acerca del otro. Pero ahora es Jack. Porque habiéndolo ya perdido, Jack está más abierto a lo que siento y no se lo puede seguir negandolo más. La idea original era que Jack e Ianto iban a bailar My Alien, pero no se veía correcto y entonces recordé, Always On My Mind.  
>Y ahora vamos a tener más acción, y el misterio comienza a resolverse. Esa fue la parte díficil de escribir. El Janto es fácil, la acción... bueno, no es que sea díficil pero no tan sexy como el Janto. :P<br>Y como creo que no tengo nada más que decir, los dejo para que puedan comentar. :)


	5. Actualización, no capítulo real

Esto no es un capítulo real sino na pequeña actualización.

Está historia va a estar cerrada por un tiempo. Aunque voy a seguir escribiendo capítulos no puedo transcribirlos a la computadora.

Un tornado asotó mi casa. Casi se lleva el techo (que hay que reconstruir de nuevo), tenemos que reconstruir el techo(piso del altillo) de las habitaciones porque entró agua y se pudrió y rompió, nos llovió en las habitaciones por lo que estoy durmiendo en el living con mis papás.

Hasta que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad no voy a poder actualizar la historia más, sin importar cuánto yo quiera.

La próxima vez que reciban un alerta de capítulo va aser el capítulo real, y déjenme decirles, las cosas comienzan a ponerse calientes :P

Los amo,

Firenze . Sun


End file.
